Wireless communication systems may use one or more channels to transfer data between a transmitter and receivers. These communication systems may operate according to a set of standards defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 committee for Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) communication.
During the transfer of data between the transmitter and receivers, multipath problems and other conditions such as a presence of interfering signals may affect the reception of data packets. For example, the presence of the harmonic spurs that may mix with the receiving of the data packets may cause problems with signal detecting, amplifier gain adjustment, and signal decoding. To this end, the wireless communication systems employ various techniques to solve these problems and conditions.
For example, during co-running operations between multiple modems in a particular device, a frequency of operation, physical location, and other characteristics of a particular modem may affect the frequency of operation of another modem. In this example, knows solutions restrict the operation of the aggressor modem to mitigate its effect on the frequency of operations of the victim modem.
As such, there is a need to mitigate interferences between modems at the receiver of the portable device.